


Caesar & Brutus

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's doing the watch and Daniel's getting cuddly with some things in his sleeping bag…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caesar & Brutus

"Jack, quit. I need sleep. I've already done my watch." Daniel said as he rolled over in his sleeping bag. He felt Jack move with him. He shoved Jack away. Or at least his head. And since what he shoved was furry it had to be his head. But when the furry thing nipped his fingers he knew it wasn't Jack. Daniel quickly rolled out of his bag and looked at the ball of black fluff that was sitting in the bag with him. Jack must have seen him jump up because he entered the tent followed by Sam and Teal'c sticking their heads in.

"Daniel?" Jack said.

"I…I think it's friendly." Daniel said pointing at the creature. Sam laughed.

"You mean you think they're friendly." Sam said. On Daniel's sleeping bag sat two balls of fluff. Daniel reached down and started petting one. It started purring.

"I think they are cats." Daniel said. He picked one up. Jack picked up the other. They all moved outside. Sam started searching for food she thought they would eat. Teal'c moved to check around for more. He came back twenty minutes later with a sad look on his face. The 'cats' had fallen asleep in Jack and Daniel's laps.

"I found their mother. Along with two other babies. It seems they were killed." Teal'c said. Daniel nodded. He looked at Jack.

"No way. Hammond wouldn't allow it." Jack said as he picked up the one in his lap and handed it to Daniel. The two cuddled together so they could stay warm.

"So what we leave them here to die. At least ask. And if he won't allow that. Say we would take them to another planet. One of our allies. They would take them in." Daniel said.

"They do not grow very large. The mother animal was three times their size." Sam said after she returned from looking at the rest. "And they look like Earth cats. The only difference is the red eyes. And that can be explained. We should at least ask. And Janet can check them out."

"Fine. But I am not doing the asking. You want them. You ask for them." Jack said as he started packing up the camp. It was nearing dawn and they needed to leave. "Now start packing."

"Thanks, Jack." Daniel said as he took off his coat he had put on and laid the 'cats' down in it so they could stay warm. Half and hour later the camp was packed and they were on their way to the 'gate.

XX

"Daniel, I am telling you. Get them away from me." Jack said as he tried to watch a game on the couch of his home. The two cats were crawling all over him. One was currently perched on his shoulder licking his ear. The other was playing with his toes.

"They just want to play. And if you want dinner I can't play with them. They are kittens, Jack. They love to be played with." Daniel said.

"Yeah, I'd rather be playing with you." Jack said as he started petting the one on his shoulder. He also started wiggling his toes. The cat down there started playing harder. They had been lucky the cats didn't have any claws and they were perfectly healthy with no off world contagions. "We need to name them."

"I know. Janet said that they are both males." Daniel said from the kitchen. Jack sat there thinking. He wanted good names for the two cats. He was going to be the one seeing them everyday. Daniel's place wasn't animal friendly and since Daniel spent most of his time here anyway. They decided to keep the cats there.

"Brutus and Caesar." Jack said. He heard Daniel stop what he was doing and walk towards the living room. Daniel appeared and just stared at him. "What?"

"You want to name them after old dead people?" Daniel asked. Jack laughed.

"Come on. I'd get a kick out of screaming their names." Jack said. Daniel smiled.

"Fine. But I'd rather you be screaming my name." Daniel said before entering the kitchen again. Jack picked up the cat on his shoulder.

"You look like a Brutus." He said to it. Brutus tried to lick his face. Caesar tried to crawl up Jack's pant leg. "Caesar! Get out of there."

Jack heard Daniel laughing from the kitchen.  
The End


End file.
